


Ciel cena

by GayFish666



Category: Homestuck, John Cena - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, biggie cheese - Fandom, i hate undertale, im so sorry - Fandom, underfail, what is going on - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Why this, anime tiddies, i have no life, im so sorry, this is a copy pasta off my wattpadd, this is just a joke calm your tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayFish666/pseuds/GayFish666
Summary: It was late night, wind was blowing tears were shedding and anal happened..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

It was a cold night at the WWE stadium,There was a young 14 year old watching in the background.He sat over there as his senpai was fighting The rock, It was a brutal fight to the death on which can have babies with the boy. The person's name was JOHN CENAAAAAAA! * dun dun dun * pepe was watching the fight as john cena fought for his love, there was no greater love than his love for SluttyCiel. After john cena killed The Rock he pointed at the 14 year old who was amazed by his swaggy moves and the sweat dripping down his nipples. The musclely man gestured for ciel to come over to him, As Ciel walked over to the ring he looked at john cena with kawaii eyes that were sparkling with pink. Suddenly! mettaton burst in and started to hump grell * Sorry molly * Ciel shook hands with the muscly man named JOHN CENA! * theme starts to play *

**Author's Note:**

> OMG COMMENT FOR MORE NEXT CHAPTER HOT YAOI!


End file.
